Midnight Angel
by Videl Briefs
Summary: Love at first sight? High School couldn’t be as hard as it seemed right? Think again! Son Gohan must find a way to live out his life but with so many Love Trails to deal with what’s a demi-saiyan to do?


**_~_****_Midnight_****_ Angel~_**

A/N: Dark Videl here! I don't own DBZ! ~-,~ Videl doesn't know of Gohan's heritage BUT she knows he's Saiyaman! 

-Warnings: PG-13, OCC/OC/ANGST/BETRAYEL/ROMANCE/HUMOR/SAP/ADVENTURE!

"Talk"

*Think*

_flashback_

{Sounds}

Bonds

: Sounds or doing something while talking:

~Later~

(Means me explaining something)

[1] Or any number which are things I shall explain more at the end if need!

Email me at Ssfidel@aol.com.... Ja-ne….

Summary: Love at first sight? High School couldn't be as hard as it seemed right? Think again! Son Gohan must find a way to live out his life but with so many Love Trails to deal with what's a demi-saiyan to do?

Angela, Videl, Erasa, Lime and Videl are out to capture the demi-Saiyan's heart…but so many hazards lurk upon them…

What secrets are yet to be revealed…besides Gohan's? Who is REALLY who they say they are…and what shall become of them all…only I can tell… 

Ad: UPCOMING FANFIC: "The waves of destiny…turning…turning…" Rated PG-13…another G/V…

~Later-Son's house~

DBZ Narrator: Videl must figure out who Saiyaman is and NOW! It's been over a month since Saiyaman arrived! Gohan has agreed to flying lessons with her…Now our demi saiyan is relaxing….the tournament canceled and Buu is never there!

Gohan sat on the grass admiring the nature around.

Chichi had exhausted the boy rambling about grandchildren and said she'll be having a lil' 'talk' with that Videl girl!

The rays of the sun played shadows upon the demi-Saiyan's skin. The sweet-breeze swaying in the winds.

Gohan groaned and stood up and stretched from sitting on the porch thinking.

"It dose feel nice to get off from school for a while!" he yawned "That's the last time Goten gets me up to train early!" he looked out at the near by lake the glittering of the blue water and the birds soaring by. He had taught Goten to fly not so long ago and he was off at C.C. showing Trunks! 

"Just another quiet day! Thank Dende!" he smiled as his hair swayed in the winds he sat on the porch again and yawned. "Some reason this peaceful atmosphere makes me so-so sleepy!" he swayed back and forth and fell asleep o the porch.

~Later-forest of Mt. Pozou! ~

The birds soared by as Videl capsulated her jet-boots. She didn't feel like flying her jet-copter. She was gonna scare that Son Gohan! He didn't even give her his address! How rude! 

She began to walk admiring the nature around and the birds flying. 

"*Soon I hope I'll be flying like they are!*" she thought with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes and kept watch for Gohan's house. She had taken a new advanced tracker form the police station made at Capsule corps. 

She grew tired of this and flew around with her jet-boots. Five minutes later she hovered over a mountain.

She pulled out the small radar tracker. "The house is supposed to be over that mountain! That's what the coordinates say!" she narrowed her eyes at the house below her. "*THAT MUST BE IT!*" she thought.

~Son's house~

"Where's that Goten and Gohan of mine? HUH? Why am I stuck doing all of their chores! Goten never made his bed and ugh! Well I'm a mother ….AND-*Where's that Videl girl?*"

"YOU there! Excuse me!" a feminine voice said.

"Huh?" Chichi blinked to see Videl hovering a few yards ahead.

Videl blushed and bowed politely still hovering.

"Hu?"

Videl smiled and a tad nervous now, she never met Son Gohan's mother before…what was she to expect?

"Uh-I-I wanted to ask you something…err"

"What can I do for you?"

"Have you ever seen this guy before?" she pulled a picture of Gohan out of her jean pocket.

"Huh?" Chichi blinked. "Sure I know him!"

"WHA?"

Videl began to shake Chichi by the shoulders "Do you KNOW where HE is?"

"Dear LET GO!!"

"Sorry" Videl apologized.

"Who are you?"

"Videl!" she boasted.

"*Videl huh!*"

"Did I pass Mrs. Son?"

"Pass what dear?"

"The test of 'is this hussy good enough for my baby' test" she said

Chichi nodded. "Good…very good! You pass…he is over there on the porch!" she pointed gesturing with her thumb pointing over her shoulder as she titled her head. "If you don't mind tell him dinner will be ready soon!"

"Thank you" she hovered over to the back yard.

Chichi smirked evilly. "Uhmmmmm…well done Gohan…well done" she touched her chin.

"Mom's smirking again" Goten said as he and trunks looked at her from a tree.

"I don't like that look in her eyes" Trunks gulped. 

"Kami she's got a plan to play"

"Matchmaker!!!" the two gulped in fear.

"GOTEN! Trunks!" Chichi called. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT HERE! DON'T LET ME BLACKMAIL YOU WITH MY SECERTE WEPONS!"

The two gulped. No food and lumps from the frying pot was not for them!

They may be young and Goten maybe naïve but they certainly weren't STUPID!

~Later~

"Great job Videl! I guess uh…" Gohan stuttered.

"Ill see you tomorrow" she said simply and throws her capsule.

"WHAT? But I already taught you to fly and all you need is a little private practice and"

"I want to learn and bit more about this" she whorled around glaring daggers at him. "IS MY PRESENCE A BURDEN 

FOR YOU?"

"N-no"

"Good then…" she said. She pulled on her jet-boots and sighed. "See 'ya tomorrow" she hovered a bit.

"WAIT!!!"

"Huh?" she turned to him questionably. "Yes?"

"About your hair"

(We ALL know what happens next yikes! If not try and see Videl take flight!)

~Later~

"Finally!" Chichi jumped off the Nimbus with Goten and Trunks behind.

They made it to just see Videl take off.

Goten floated beside his brother. "What was her problem?"

"I-I don't KNOW ugh!"

"There she goes" Trunks sighed.

'What? But-but! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chichi cried.

"She'll be back tomorrow" Gohan gulped. 

"GOOOD!" Chichi clamped her hands together. "Puurr-fect" she purred.

"Gohan I'm scared! Momma's a kitty-cat!" Goten hid behind Gohan seeing his mother's teeth like a cat's as she licked her lips and purred evilly. 

"Me too!" Trunks agreed and did as what Goten did.

Gohan wasn't paying attention.

"*What could have upset her so…I didn't mean to upset her… I'll apologize tomorrow! The dad's coming back to life in one week…*" a smile formed on his lips.

~That night~

Gohan laid in his bed listening to Goten's soft snoring in his own bed.

He looked up into the starry sky.

A falling star!

He loved to make wishes upon them...but really what did he want…yes…he wanted…

A picture of Videl filled the sky as he imagined her connecting the stars. Two large stars as her blue eye…the eyes…he noticed it at school…they where strange…he'd seen blue eyes before…but Videl's…they where different...they hid pain…lot of pain…sadness…lonesomeness…and some other ones…but she ever showed them before…maybe she's afraid too…

He laughed to himself.

Of what he'd seen of Videl Satan…that was the farthest from truth!

No…it was something else…something that drew him to Videl...rather than ANY of the others….her looks…that was a bonus…he didn't know …not yet anyways…he was gonna find out one way or another….

"Looks like the tables have turned eh Videl?" he chuckled to himself.

Something about those eyes …yes he couldn't stop thinking about them…she looked familiar….some picture he'd seen in Vegeta and Bulma's room.

What was it…he didn't know….he was gonna know her ….be as close to her as a friend could be…he would share her pain….but would she let him in? Will she? That was another mystery…her expression…it hurt him so…what could he do for her….to make her happy…instead of scowl and close up to him…and the world…what?

"Tell me Videl…"

He couldn't believe this…he, Son Gohan the guy who defeated Cell at 11 and was a genius was puzzled…but by not anything….Videl…woman in general but mainly Videl…maybe the aren't meant to be understood he concluded…but that wasn't gonna stop this demi-saiyan one bit! No way!

It's funny though…he fell madly in love with the man who took the credit of what he did…funny…funny how life plays out…how destiny and fate intervened with it!

Was it real love?

Lust?

Angry?

Caring?

Or was it all?

Maybe because it was him…just Gohan!

Toonami dude: You're reading Midnight Angel… (Don't copy my commercials thankies) 

~A week and a day later~

"That's it for today Videl" Gohan smiled. "You're graduated flying school"

Videl beamed. "Really? Thank you Gohan!" she jumped into his arms.

The demi-saiyan blushed madly.

"V-Videl?"

"Hum?"

"…."

She gasped and jumped from his arms. "Sorry…" she said.

"Videl its o..."

"DINNER!" Chichi called as she stood by the doorframe. "Oh! Videl dear would you care to stay for dinner? I'd love it if you did"

Videl nodded. "O-ok"

"Good! Follow me then!" Chichi walked inside.

~During Dinner~

"Goku? GOKU!!!" Chichi cried as she hugged him tightly. "You're alive! Alive! I've missed you so much" she then began to sob into his chest.

"Gosh Chichi, if your this upset that I'm back then I don't wanna see what you did when I was gone"

"You big lug" she smiled. "Come on dinners ready!"

"Yippee! I made it back in time! Bye Baba!" he waved.

"See you not soon I hope" She winked and floated off on her crystal ball.

~Later at the dinner table~

"Wow! Delicious" Goku drooled.

"Goku" Chichi scolded.

(Goku knows and has seen Goten and talked to him already)

He sighed then blinked. "Who's that Chichi?" he pointed to Videl who just walked in from the kitchen.

Chichi smiled. "Her name is Videl! Gohan's classmate, Student in the art of flying and his" she then pulled Goku's ear to her mouth "Future mate too dear"

Gohan blushed.

"Yeah! She's real, real nice! I told Trunks about her to! He said that mate thingie too! He's wants 'ta meet her too! So does Bulma, Krillian, Korin, and Marron, and Mrs. Eighteen, and"

"You might as well tell the press while you're at it" Gohan grumbled.

"All ready done" Goten beamed holding up the phone.

Videl blushed.

This family was so cute together…she wished her family was like this!

"Bulma! Vegeta! Trunks! Come in!" Chichi gestured them into the dinning room.

"Hummmmmmmmmmm….delicious" Bulma sniffed the air.

"It's almost done!" Chichi beamed.

"Is that Videl girl here?" Trunks asked jumping up and down with impatience. "I wanna see Gohan's mate already! Come on! Where she hiding?"

"Follow me" Chichi giggled. "Goten, Trunks is here" she called as they walked down the hall way to the kitchen.

~Later~

"Trunks! Goten! Dinner!" Chichi called.

The two chibis' raced by Vegeta.

"HEY!"" he yelled.

"Sorry dad!" Trunks called.

"Yeah sorry Trunks' dad" Goten called.

Bulma giggled. "Chill Veggie! There's enough food to feed twenty saiyan armies! I helped and"

"YOU helped…" he felt his stomach become sick and inadequately to eat now he turned green. "Never MIND I'm not hungry…I rather eat dino-waste …" he muttered.

"Well I NE-VER" she snapped her hands on her hips firmly then she smirked evilly. "Ooooohhhhh VVVEEEGGGIIIIEEE!"

He gulped loudly. He loath that look.

~Later~

"Try not to be run over by Goku," Chichi sighed. Goku, who had about 200 plates in his hands, and going for more like the speed of light. All you can see is the dust of his feet moving about.

Videl barely nibbled on her food.

She loved Chichi's cooking of course but now…she was so depressed.

"Videl? What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"N-nothing"

"You sure?"

She only nodded slowly.

"Ah, the exchange of romantic lovers" Chichi sighed.

"Miss. Videl… are you ok?" Goten asked looking above his bowl of rice.

She didn't answer.

She looked blankly ahead. 

She didn't blink.

Not until a tear ran down her cheek.

Goten gasped. "I-I'm sorry! Was it something I said?"

Videl shook her head 'no'.

Her watch beeped.

She looked down at it.

VIDEL! Hank Kami! Where are you? We've been beeping you all day! We have a crime wave here in Satan City main mall andà

Videl stood up. 

She turned off her watch and ran outside.

"She could have at least said 'good-bye' manners" Chichi sighed.

"Yeah manners" Goten said as all the rice in his bowl was done.

"Look who's talking! You got more rice on your face than in your mouth!" Trunks said.

"Man-ners, ban-ners!" Goten beamed.

Gohan ran out as well.

"Wait! Where's Gohan going?" Goku asked.

"Out to play 'Saiyaman'!" Bulma shrugged.

"And play 'Mating'!" Vegeta chuckled.

Goku shrugged and began to eat then spat out his food in Vegeta's face.

Vegeta wiped it off angrily.

"Mat-mating? He's 18 already? Gosh how time flies when you're dead" he titled his head.

"That reminds me! I published a book for all females who will have a saiyan husband" Chichi beamed. "'Mating for dummies', 'Humans and Saiyan's alike', and my fav 'the importance of the house hold weapon'!" she grinned evilly.

~Later~

Videl sat by the tree after fighting off those goons. She had a fight with her father!

Beers!

Wine bottles!

Hussy girl friends!

Strippers!

Smells of beer, love making and…

He shuddered.

Gohan…

She had to admit…Gohan was something else that he is! 

What was this feeling that began to flow through her whole body…did she like Son Gohan…

Like wasn't the word…love? Was that it?

Could she be falling in love with Gohan?

That was funny!

All those weeks before finding him out she was basically cruel to the guy.

What had he done to hr?

Nothing…

Except helping her fall head over heels in love with him….nothing else…but offer friendship to her…

But why would he like her?

Money?

He's not like that.

Then again….she thought her other twelve boyfriends where like that!

All for the money.

She knew that!

She never would kiss a guy unless he was the one!

But who was the ONE? Who?

Her train of thought was broken.

"Saiyaman?" she gasped rubbing her tears from her eyes.

He floated next to her.

"You ok?'

"I'm fine" she said in a soft voice.

He knew that was a lie…she knew that was a lie…everyone knew that was a lie (Me too!)

"No your not…" he said as softly sitting beside her.

"YES I am" she said.

"Videl…"

"LEAVE ME A-LONE SAIYA-MAN! I DON'T NEED YOU! OR ANYONE! I'M ALONE! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL BE! SO JUST GO AND--"

He put a finger on her lips.

He took off his sunglasses.

The look in his eyes…passion…desire…love…lust…it was intense and all so overwhelming!

He cupped her cheek in his hand.

Videl could fall asleep in their warm touch.

"Hush now…" he whispered. 

He brushed his lips against hers.

She pulled him close by placing her hands around his neck.

He held her by the waist.

Their kisses deepen.

Tongues began their exploration.

She placed one of her hands on his chest.

He started his curiosity and softly moved and roamed her chest covered by her blue tube top.

Videl blushed.

They slowly pulled apart looking into the other's eyes.

Videl and Gohan cuddle into each others arms.

Images of blood.

People being exploded.

Buildings destroyed.

Planets vaporized.

Silence…darkness…the end…

True it was the past…but why does it make me feel so-so unease?

She looked into the blue river…then it turned red…like blood…she gasped …it was back to normal….she blinked several times.

Why is this happening now?

I gotta get rid f theses…

: gasp:

The smell of blood…her eyes shimmered.

I'm probably worried over something which is nothing she concluded.

She only wished she was right…was she? She didn't know…she prayed to Kami everything was ok…at least for now they where…the beautiful bliss they had shared…true adorable moment…

DBZ Narrator: Is what Videl think is true? Find out on the next DBZ: Midnight Angel…

**To be cont… R&R plz! Fin: 4/23/2003---****平成**15****年******4**月******23****日**!!! Six pages original! Yippee! I am getting back! ~Dark Videl~****

  
  
© Copyright 2003 Dark Videl (FictionPress.Net ID:350719). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Dark Videl.


End file.
